iAm Not Jealous
by charmed4eva112
Summary: When Carly finally decides to give Freddie a chance and goes out on a date with him, a certain blonde decides to intervene. Seddie, minor Creddie


**iAm Not Jealous**

**Summary: **When Carly finally decides to give Freddie a chance and goes out on a date with him, a certain blonde decides to intervene.

**A.N. **So, I got this idea from one of the forums on here. People were talking about a challenge where Carly decides to go out with Freddie, and Sam gets all jealous and stuff. So, I decided to try my hand at this. I hope it's in character. This is my first attempt at an iCarly fic. I plan to write a story for iCarly, I've actually written most of the first chapter, so if this turns out well, maybe I'll post the other story.

Oh, and this shall be in Sam's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly, or anything in here. Only Navarro's and Clara 302

* * *

No way. No FREAKING WAY!

This was NOT supposed to happen! How could it! Carly was not supposed to do this! She even promised and swore she wouldn't. What could have possibly changed her mind?

Confused? So am I. Let's rewind a bit, shall we? Let's go all the way back to a few minutes ago.

_Flashback to a few minutes earlier_

_I stood at my locker, turning the lock, smirking as it opened with a click. I pulled the door opened, reached in and grabbed the bag in there full of small slices of ham. Usually, I'd carry the whole thing of ham, but it can't fit in my locker. So, sadly, I had to cut it up and put it in a freaking bag!_

_It would be much easier if the lockers were bigger. Maybe I could make it bigger…_

_As I was dwelling on the idea, a shout came from the door, and seconds later, the biggest dork in the world, Freddie Benson came running through, grinning stupidly, jumping up and down like a little kid. People were giving him slightly weird looks. I didn't blame them. Freddie was acting highly unusual today, more than he usually does._

"_What's wrong Freddork? Did the latest Geekology magazine come out with your favourite dork on the front cover?" I joked with him. Freddie stopped in front of me, but he seemed completely unfazed by the insult. In fact, he looked downright happy. What the ham was going on with this dork?_

"_Guess what?" Freddie asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Didn't he hear what I just said? That was my guess, and that was what I was going to stick with. Finally seeing Carly walking toward us, I sighed in relief. Finally, a normal human being around me!_

"_Oh thank god! Carly, get over here! Freddork is acting weirder than he usually does," I joked with her as Carly made it to us. But Carly looked weird too. Almost…guilty and regretful in some way._

"_Um, I guess you haven't told her yet," Carly said, speaking right to Freddie. I frowned. What hadn't he told me yet?_

_Freddie shook his head. "I was just getting to that. It's excellent news that should be held, for buildup of excitement," Freddie exclaimed. Finally, I couldn't take it. I was itching with curiosity. What could get this geek so worked up? _

"_Oh, just spill it already before I pound your face in," I exploded. I needed to know! Freddie paused a moment before bursting out in a huge grin. _

"_Carly and I are dating!" he exploded. My mouth dropped open in surprise._

_End Flashback_

Now you see why I'm so shocked. How could this have possibly happened? Carly Shay, my best friend, going on a date with the nerd, Fredward Benson? What kind of name is Fredward anyways?

I mean, Carly's always rejected Freddie's undying love, and his attempt to flirt with Carly never worked. So why now? Carly swore she'd never go on a date with Freddie, that he was just a friend to her? What changed her mind? Did she get hit in the head with a papaya or something?

Maybe it was a joke or something. A cruel, mean joke. Yeah, that's got to be it!

The only thing I can do is laugh. So I do. I laugh for a good minute. People are looking at me weirdly. Carly and Freddie look at me too.

"Good one! I thought you just said the two of you are dating! I think I need my hearing checked!" I say, still laughing. I turn to Carly, and my laughter dies down as I realize she isn't laughing.

"Well, to be honest Sam, I'm just going out on a date with him, to prove to Freddie we aren't meant to date," Carly answers, biting her lip nervously. Freddie is still grinning, like he's won. I scoff.

"Well, that's for sure. Like you and this dork will ever work out!" I say. Freddie still looks unfazed.

"Oh, you'll be eating your words Sam Puckett. This Friday, on Carly and mine's first date, when she realizes that she's meant for me, you'll be eating your words," Freddie says seriously. Carly looks a little nervous, and I just laugh.

"Oh, we'll see who's words will be eaten Fredward Benson," I say, flipping my hair back, shutting my locker door and turning, walking away, stunning the two of them with my confidence.

While I walk away, I hear Freddie say, "So, I'll walk you to class?" I secretly gag at that. He sounds so lovesick. He'll be heartbroken by Friday night, I hope.

* * *

By the end of the school day, I am never so thankful to go home. By now, everyone knows of Carly and Freddie's date this Friday. People are squealing, Shannon's crying (haha, take that!), Valerie looks kind of shocked, Jake is glaring, and most of the school is happy that this 'problem' will be handled once and for all this Friday.

It was disgusting, watching Freddie fawn over Carly at lunch. The weird thing was, Carly was actually enjoying it.

"It's just an act. Since we're dating, I have to do this for Freddie, until Friday night anyways," Carly had told me after lunch. But it was still disgusting. I almost dumped pudding on Freddie's head, but I refrained from it. I'll let this little dork have his happiness, for now anyways. It'll soon be crushed. I mean, Friday is only three days away.

But it is still sickening. I'm at my locker, grabbing my stuff, ready to go home. Carly's beside me, grabbing her books, as Freddie's around the corner at his locker. Freddie has been around Carly as much as he could today. I could barely speak to Carly. This was our first real moment together since the start of the day. Though Freddie would be back any minute, wanting to walk Carly home or something.

"So, you and Freddie, huh? What made you finally decide to make the worst mistake of your life?" I ask her as Carly grabs her books.

"Well, I'm just sick of Freddie constantly hitting on me. So I decided if I showed him we aren't suited for each other by going out with him, maybe he'll move on," Carly answers. I think.

"I guess it's a smart idea. So where are you two 'lovebirds' going on Friday?" I ask curiously as I shut my locker door. Carly shrugs.

"I don't know yet. Freddie wants it to be a surprise," Carly admits.

"Oh yes, I do. You'll find out Friday," Freddie says, coming around the corner, shocking both of us.

"Jesus Freddie, at least warn us when you come around the corner," Carly scolds. Freddie looked apologetic.

"Sorry Carls," he apologizes. I turn and start silently gagging. This was just getting annoying.

"It's ok. So, Sam, you coming over tonight?" Carly asks me. I ponder. As much as I'd _love _to watch Freddie and Carly flirting with each other (note sarcasm there), I couldn't just say no. I always go over to Carly's on Tuesday's anyways. I don't have to stay for a long time, I guess. I can always make an excuse to leave.

"Sure, why not?" I answer as the three of us walk to the front doors of the school.

**This will be a fun week, **I think sarcastically.

* * *

It is Thursday, the day before Freddie and Carly's date (cue gagging here). And also the night for iCarly.

It is four minutes till iCarly, and Freddie and Carly are flirting. I officially don't believe Carly when she said "It's just an act". It does not look like acting to me.

Seeing them gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wonder what it was. Could it be j- No! It can't! It must be those pork grinds I ate an hour ago! They must have been bad.

I sigh as Freddie does his technical equipment, trying to explain what the hum-something-or-other works. I can see Carly's trying to understand, but she doesn't.

The same feeling tugged at my stomach yet again. I shrug it off. Stupid bad pork grinds.

"Ok, you two, stop your technical flirting. We have a show to do," I interrupt crossly. Freddie looks at me, slightly glaring. Carly looks apologetic.

"You're right, sorry," Carly says as we stand in front of the camera, doing last minute check ups to each other.

"In 5,4,3,2," Freddie counts down then cues us in.

"Hi! Welcome to iCarly! I'm Carly, which rhymes with barley!" Carly says perkily.

"And I'm Sam, which rhymes with ham! Which I love!" I say quickly.

"And today, first on iCarly, we have a video of a boy dancing with a rubber chicken!" Carly says into the camera.

"Dorko, cue the video," I tell the producer. Freddie rolls his eyes but plays the video.

After the show ends, Freddie starts flirting with Carly again, Carly actually flirting back.

Dude, you already are dating her! You don't have to flirt anymore! No matter how upset and angry I am about the two dating, I will not tell them. They'll get angry with me, thinking I was je-jealous or something! Psst, yeah, like I could ever be jealous of Freddork! I am just upset because if Carly does fall for Freddie and continues dating him, I'll always feel like a third wheel, and I don't want that! I'd feel awkward all the time.

Besides, I have to try to save Carly from making the biggest mistake of her life. Freddie and her don't belong together anyways. This was a mild crush for Carly that would go away, right?

What if she did fall for him tomorrow night during their date, I think. I gasp silently as I walk down the stairs to get a Peppy Cola, Freddie and Carly following me. I can't let that happen. She doesn't know what she's doing. Maybe though, Carly and Freddie'll realize they aren't meant to be.

Or maybe they'll realize they love each other dearly, I add after a thought. But I can't let this happen. I can't let myself be the third wheel in our friendship. Even if I get a boyfriend, I'd still feel weird. I have to stop this date from happening somehow, or make the date horrible.

But how? An idea creeps into my mind and I smirk. The plan was genius! It could work!

I grab my Peppy Cola and sit on the couch, finalizing my plan as Carly and Freddie chat about stuff.

"Sam? Sam!" Carly yells in my ear. I glance up, startled. I didn't even realize she asked me a question. I also didn't realize Freddie had already left.

"Uh, sorry, I was dreaming of meat. Good, delicious, glorious meat. What is it?" I ask, letting my voice trail off a little bit as I pretend to daydream about meat.

"I was just wondering if it was ok that you come over tomorrow to help me get ready. Freddie's picking me up at 6 tomorrow, and he said to dress nice, so I'm figuring we're going to a nice restaurant," Carly tells me. I think thoughtfully for a moment. This was even more perfect. This plan would definitely work out to my likings.

"Sure," I answer. Carly smiles.

"Thanks. I don't know why, but I really want this date to go well. Not because it's Freddie, but because I've never really gone out on a date before," Carly thanks me. I freeze up. I totally forgot, this was Carly's first date (the date with Gibby did not count). She's told me about how she wants her first date to go, perfectly. So why was I going to ruin this for her?

Oh right. Because it's with Freddie. I'd rather Carly's first date be with a boy that's not…nerdy.

"Don't worry Carls. Your first date will turn out perfectly," I tell her. Carly smiled as she sat back drinking her Peppy Cola. I smirk, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

"Sam! You've got to be kidding me!" Carly says, makeup and hair done, but exasperated when I hold up blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. I grin.

"Oh come on, it's just Freddie! He won't care what you look like, as long as you actually show up, he'll be happy," I retort, but put the outfit back.

"I know, but this is my first date. I want it to be perfect, even if it's with Freddie," Carly answers simply. I sigh as I take out a pink skirt, with a white blouse and a pink shawl.

"How about this? Simple, yet elegant?" I ask. Carly smiles as she grabs the outfit.

"It's perfect! Thanks Sam!" she says happily as she slips into the bathroom to change.

I take this moment to finalize my plan. As a planner I know, a plan must have a backup, and the backup must have a fallback. So, essentially, there are three plans in all. I had all of these. First plan, follow Freddie and Carly to the restaurant, and spy from another table. Try to listen to their conversation, and if needed, if they start to laugh or giggle or try to kiss, I'll distract them in some way. Two, if the waitress decides to be a skunk bag and try to kick me out because I'm alone and spying, call for my backup guy, Max Wolfe. He's a good friend.

Well, not really.

I paid the kid twenty bucks to wait near the restaurant and wait for my call if needed. I don't know what the kid will be doing while I'm in the restaurant. Then I can successfully cover my face, pretending to talk to Max in the meantime, while making sure Carly and Freddie don't fall for each other. Max had been reluctant at first, but I happened to be rather convincing in the end.

Plan three, if Carly and Freddie spot me, I'll forcefully sit with them, and Max, and make it a double date. It'll be easier to get the two to have a horrible time when I'm there.

I know it'll hurt the two, but I just cannot let them fall in love, and act all lovey dovey. There's a small chance that'll happen, I mean, who'd actually fall for the thing (besides Shannon, but she's crazy)? But I am not taking any chances.

Carly emerges just then. I can't help but smile. She looks really nice.

"You look great Carls. Freddie'll love you," I manage to say, almost gagging at the dorkward's name. Carly smiles.

"Thanks Sam, you've been a big help," Carly tells me. I smirk.

"Any time," I answer. Carly checks her watch.

"Ok, Freddie'll be here any minute," Carly says nervously, walking out of her room, downstairs. I roll my eyes. The only reason she's nervous is it's her first date, even if it's with Dorkward.

"It's not too late to back out now," I suggest hopefully. Carly shakes her head.

"No, I'm doing this. Besides, I think it'll be fun," Carly says. Spencer is downstairs, sculpting yet another idea.

"What's you got there Spence?" I ask curiously. Spencer moves aside, showing his creating.

"Well, I'm sculpting something out of soap! I have NO idea what it is, but it's cool," Spencer explained, showing the big wad of soap already sculpted into a base of some sort, a big pile of bars of soap beside it.

"That's cool. Have fun," I say sarcastically as the doorbell rings. Carly looks nervous.

"Do I look all right?" Carly asks. I nod.

"You look fine! Now go answer the door!" I say, pushing her toward the door. Carly answers it and Freddie stands there. I must admit, he doesn't look half bad. He actually looks good, not like his dorky self. My heart flutters for a moment. I instantly silently scowl my heart. _Don't do that, I don't think of Freddie in that way_, I tell it.

He walks in, and shuts the door in a hurry, a shout coming from his apartment.

"Mom tried to get me to wear some new hair gel she bought. So, let's go before she succeeds," Freddie starts before taking a good look at Carly. His mouth hangs open.

"How do I look?" Carly asks. Freddie is still gaping, so I walk up and shut his mouth for him.

"Don't let the flies in," I joke with Freddie.

"Y-You look amazing," Freddie finally answers. Carly smiles.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad," Carly compliments. Another tugging feeling, this one more powerful, tugged at my heart. I shrug it off as best as I can.

"Ok, you two, break it up. Save the lovey-doveyness for later. Now, you two have…fun on your date," I manage to say as I push them toward the door. Carly grabs her purse.

"Ok. Are you sure you'll be ok tonight?" Carly asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'll just watch some movies, eat some ham. I'll be fine! Now, go! I'll figure out something to do!" I persist. I shove them out the door and shut it. I can hear Mrs. Benson's shouts and Freddie and Carly's footsteps running. I sigh in relief. I take a look out the peephole and they're gone, Mrs. Benson retreating into her apartment.

"Ok, I'm gone. Bye Spencer! Good luck with your…. Sculpture," I tell him, rushing out the door.

Now, to put my plan in action.

I go down the stairs and make it just in time to see Freddie and Carly walk out toward the bus stop. I slip on my glasses and hat (both new and only for disguise for now) and followed at a steady pace, a good few feet behind them.

"I'm really excited for tonight," Freddie tells Carly. She nods in agreement.

"Me too. This is my first date," Carly tells Freddie.

"Well, I'll make sure it's rememberable," Freddie promises. I try not to gag as I sneak on the bus with them. I sit as far as I can from them, and try to hear what they're saying, but some guy is talking on his cell phone really loudly. I can faintly hear what they're saying, but the guy is so loud, I'm tempted to take his cellphone and chuck it out the window. But that would cause suspicion for Freddie and Carly. So, I don't. Instead, I watch the two with interest, careful to not be too suspicious.

I want to know what they're talking about. God, will this guy ever shut up?! He's yacking about some new project he got for work! Who cares about work? It's just all boring and stupid!

Finally, the bus stops at Navarro's. You know, the really fancy restaurant? I heard from Freddie the day before he was taking her here, so that's why I'm not surprised. I get off after Carly and Freddie, remaining in the shadows. I spot Max, sitting on a bench, with his phone. He spots me, and recognizes me. He smiles and I nod toward him as Carly and Freddie walk into the restaurant.

As soon as they walk into the restaurant, I follow. I am so lucky to get a table not too far from Carly and Freddie, and lucky enough to get in here without a reservation. I guess it pays off to be…aggressive. Perfect. Luck is on my side today, I think as I sit close enough to kind of hear what they say, but far enough so they don't notice me.

I get the menu and put it up to my face, eyeing the two and listening in.

"This is so nice! I can't believe you got reservations here," Carly gushes.

"Only the best for my girlfriend," Freddie answers. Carly smiles.

"Freddie, you do remember that this is a trial, to see if we're meant to be," Carly points out. Freddie nods.

"I know we're meant to be though," Freddie says. I see Freddie reach for Carly's hands, but their sight is blocked by a figure. I look up to see a very annoyed waitress standing, looking at me.

"I don't know if you know this, but when people come here, they tend to be with someone, and they tend to order something. So, if you're done spying, I will have to ask you to leave," the waitress says in a perky voice. I roll my eyes and put on a fake smile.

"As a matter of fact, my date will be here in a minute," I say, getting out my phone and texting him quickly. A minute later, Max shows up, sitting next to me. The waitress smiles.

"Ok, I'll be watching you," she says seriously as she walks away.

"May I ask, why am I doing this again?" Max asks.

"Because I gave you twenty dollars, and if you don't do this, you know what I'll do," I say threatingly. Max gulps and looks down.

"I do," he says in a sad and scared voice. I smirk and turn back to Carly and Freddie. Carly's laughing at something Freddie said, Freddie looking happy. I watch as the waitress comes to take their order. Max looks a little awkward. Whatever, I'm paying the kid to do this.

Uh oh, Carly looks too happy. This is not good. I watch as Freddie talks to Carly, who listens thoughtfully. I try to listen to what they're saying, but I see the annoying waitress walking back, so I look at the menu.

"Well, hello again. Are you actually going to order this time?" she asks.

"I'll take the plate of lasagna," Max orders.

"I'll take two plates of steak, medium rare," I order. The waitress looks at me funny, but takes our orders and leaves. Finally!

I look back at Carly and Freddie and tune in to their conversation.

"You're so funny Freddie, funnier than you usually are!" Carly comments.

"Thanks! Now that Sam's not here and you are my girlfriend, I can be myself around you," Freddie says. Carly sighs happily. I silently gag as I turn to Max, also angry Freddie would say that. Does that mean that when I'm around, Freddie acts differently?

"That is so disgusting and sickening!" I tell him. Max nods hesitantly. I roll my eyes and turn back to Carly and Freddie. Freddie is leaning in and whispering something in her ear, as Carly smiles.

"Seriously?" she asks. Uh oh, they're getting too chummy. I have to start distracting them. The waitress comes back with bread baskets. I take a piece of bread and aim carefully at Freddie's head. I throw it hard.

Bullseye! It hits him. He yelps with pain as I look down, looking at Max, talking to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carly looking around, and Freddie rubbing his head. I cover my smirk. That was fun. The waitress, walking by, eyes me carefully. I put on an innocent smile.

"Oh, keep walking," I tell her rudely. She glares but walks away. I smirk as I turn back to Carly, who's talking to Freddie. He's gazing at her lovingly. I roll my eyes. He really needs to give it a rest.

Unfortunately, what happens next is not what I planned.

My foot, sticking out, is in the middle of the aisle. A waiter walking by, carrying a tray, stumbles over my foot and the food goes flying, hitting a bunch of people, and everything clattering to the ground. Some food lands on me. Furious, I stand up, my hat falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going! Some people are trying to have a nice time here!" I yell. Granted it was my fault, but sometimes my anger gets the best of me. The waiter apologizes. I look at Carly and Freddie, who see me. Darn, not my plan, but at least it was the fallback. They look shocked.

"Sam?" Carly questions. I take off my sunglasses, looking shocked.

"Freddie? Carly? What a surprise!" I say quickly, walking over to them with Max in tow.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asks, slightly in disgust. I glare at him.

"I'm here on a date, with Max," I answer, pulling him forward. He nods in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, me and Sam, out on a date," he agrees. Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Ok," he said, not really believing it.

I pretend to think.

"Hey! How about we join you? I mean, we're here, you're here! It'll be fun!" I say. Before they can protest, Max and I pull up chairs.

"Yo, waitress, bring us some more plates and things!" I yell at our waitress, who glares. Yes, I made an enemy at a fancy restaurant. But she complies, bringing us the plates and napkins. Carly looks a little peeved, as does Freddie. Great, my plan is working. Only push them a little farther, and they'll regret this date, and figure out they'll never win.

"So, um, when'd you ask Sam out?" Carly asks hesitantly. I give a strong look at Max, who gulps.

"Well, um, to-today, this morning. I thought it would b-be a great way to ge-get to know her," Max answers. I glare at him. Why'd he have to stutter?

"Um, sure. Hey, Max, can we talk to Sam alone?" Carly asks. Max nods eagerly.

"Sure! Actually, I have to go… scrub my….feet. Bye Sam! I had a great time!" Max yells, running out. Smart kid, but really lame excuse.

Freddie smirked. Even Carly looked amused that Max was gone. This was so not good.

"Now, tell us the real reason why you're here," Freddie says. Carly gives me a look. I look confused.

"What do you mean? I told you, Max and I came here on a date," I lie innocently. Carly scoffs.

"Yeah right. This afternoon, you said you'd find something to do. You happened to have forgotten your date with Max?" Carly asks. I nod.

"Yeah! I was….so…excited about your date, I totally forgot to mention my date," I answer eagerly. Carly and Freddie both give me a look.

"Haha, now what's the real reason?" Carly asks. I sigh, stuck in a hard place. I have to tell them the truth. Looking at Freddie, he looks disappointed and sad, probably because his and Carly's 'perfect' date is ruined. Ha, take that Fredward! But before I can stop myself, a twinge of guilt hits me, and second thoughts start swarming my mind. Did I really just ruin Carly's and Freddie's date, and potentially, perhaps ruin my friendship with them?

I never did realize how they'd feel if I did this. I had to know. Shaking out of my thoughts, I answer.

"Fine. The real reason is that I followed you guys here and spied on you so you'd have a miserable time on your date," I admit.

Carly and Freddie look at each other, then at me, confusion all over their faces.

"Why?" Freddie asks. I sigh as I clench my fists. This was going to be hard to explain. Carly gives me a worried look, as Freddie crosses his arms, waiting for me to speak.

"Well, because. Because you two aren't right for each other!" I explode. Freddie looks confused, for once. Well, there's a first for everything, I think.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You guys are so not right for each other. You may be good as friends, but as girlfriend and boyfriend, no way. That would be a disaster to us all, the end of the world. Besides, after all this time of Carly rejecting you, Freddie, it's weird she accepts now. And what if you guys fall for each other, actually fall for each other? It was bad enough this week, watching you flirt up a storm. I felt like a third wheel. And if you continue to date, I'll feel even more isolated. You two are my best friends, even you Fredward. And if you guys break up, our friendship could potentially split up. And I don't want that to happen, because no matter how annoying you are Freddie, and no matter how angry we can get at each other Carly, I value our friendship way more than anything," I say. I sigh.

That was the longest speech I ever made.

Carly and Freddie think.

"Did you ever think about how we feel about this?" Carly asks. I shake my head sadly.

"No, I didn't," I admit softly.

"Well, yeah, Freddie's not my ideal choice as a boyfriend, no offense, but you knew how much this date meant for me! It wasn't just my first real and true date, it was to see if Freddie and I were actually meant to be! And now, I don't even know, because it was ruined," Carly says.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm sorry about your feelings. But you can't act all selfish and just think about how you feel about this. We have feelings too. And tonight, Sam, you disregarded not just my feelings, but Carly's as well. You know what she wanted tonight, and you know how much this both meant to both of us. I just wish your harshness could have waited," Freddie says, agreeing. I hang my head with shame. It was wrong, and weirdly enough, I am feeling incredibly guilty now.

I am in the wrong, I disregarded Carly's feelings. But I also disregarded Freddie's, not that I never used to before, because I did, but this time, it was different in a way. Freddie really liked Carly, he just wanted a chance to date her, to see if they were meant to be, and I never gave him a chance to figure it out, to find out if he really does love Carly. Stupid me and my hormones.

I sigh as I finally look up. Carly looks totally disappointed. I hate that look from her. I turn to Freddie and his expression is even worse than Carly's. He looks absolutely devastated. I gulp as I force myself to turn back to Carly. Her expression hurts way less then Freddie's, and I have no clue why. But I'm not going to ponder about it.

"I know. And, you know how much I hate admitting I'm…wrong, but I was, and I am. Tonight was completely wrong. I don't know why I did it. Well, I do, but why I couldn't have waited a while, I do not know. I guess I just wanted to end the relationship before you guys dig deeply into this. I don't want you guys dating. I don't want to be a third wheel," I answer. Carly sighs as does Freddie.

I wonder what they're thinking.

Luckily, the waitress (I finally see from her nameplate her name is Wendy. What kind of name is that?!) comes with all our food. She takes Max's meal away and without another word, afraid of what Freddie and Carly'll say, I start eating. I shove the steak in my mouth, chewing it hungrily. Freddie and Carly, though hesitant, start eating too.

We're silent throughout the whole meal. I sneak glances at Carly and Freddie. They are refusing to look at me. I really don't blame them. Why? That's the question I keep asking myself, why did I do it? And tonight of all days? I could have so waited. What made me impatient? Something more than my fear of isolation, that's for sure. But what?

I try to dig down deep inside me for the answer, but it doesn't come to me.

I decide to figure it out later. The real reason can wait. Besides, Carly and Freddie don't know there's another reason for the sabotage, right?

Finally, we finish eating, and Carly decides to speak.

"Sam, we are disappointed about your actions tonight. But to be honest, I kind of see what you're going through," Carly says, which shocks both me and Freddie. We stare at Carly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask. Carly sighs.

"Well, feeling like a third wheel would suck, watching your best friends flirt and make out all the time. It would make anyone uncomfortable. You know, in grade school, before I moved here, I had two best friends that liked each other. They flirted and hung out all the time, slowly deserting me. I felt weird and isolated. But that's not going to happen with us. Our friendship's strong, and too valuable to lose," Carly explains. I gape, as does Freddie.

"What are you saying Carls?" Freddie asks, looking hurt. I have a feeling what Carly is going to say, and I don't think it's good, for me anyways.

"I don't want our friendship to deteriorate. So, let me just try one thing, to see if we're really meant to be. And Freddie, after this, I want you to be brutally honest. Do not lie to me," Carly says. Freddie's face lights up. I smile faintly at his happiness. He's getting what he wants, even though it'll be sickening. For some reason, I won't look away, or close my eyes as the two scoot closer to each other.

They lean in toward each other. As much as I want to close my eyes, I can't. My eyes widen slightly as the two's lips finally meet in a kiss. I bite my lip. I refrain a "Gross, ew, get a room!" as the two kiss for several seconds before Carly finally pulls away. Thank god!

Freddie looks dazed, but a blank look on his face. Carly looks the same way. I look at the two, impatiently. The suspense is killing me! I have to know how the kiss was!

"Well?" I demand finally. I look toward Freddie. Finally he snaps out of his.

"I felt...nothing," he answered honestly. I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding in.

"I felt nothing either," Carly says, relieved. I smile.

"Great! So, does that mean you two aren't meant to be or something?" I ask. I want to know if they'll continue to date. Carly shrugs.

"To be honest, I don't know. Freddie, you're a great guy. But I don't know if you're the boyfriend for me. Maybe we'll be better off as friends," she answers honestly. Freddie nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we're just meant to be friends. At least we know now, and at least I got a chance with you, even for a little while," Freddie says sadly.

"Will this ruin our friendship?" Carly asks, knowing how much Freddie likes (liked?) her.

"No, I hope it doesn't. It's good to see that we aren't meant to be. The date was fun, but honestly, I felt like we were just two friends out on a date," Freddie says. Carly nods, agreeing. I smile, relieved, my heart fluttering as Freddie smiles. I see Carly eyeing me. I shrug it off.

"That's great! So, let's go back to your place Carls, and watch Girly Cow or something," I suggest, as I look for Wendy, the waitress. I find her taking someone's order.

"YO WAITRESS! BRING US THE CHECK!" I yell. Wendy jumps and turns to glare at me, her smile wiped off her face completely.

She walks over.

"Now, miss, I need to ask you to NOT shout in the restaurant! Can you do that?" she asks as happy as she can. I smirk.

"Well, you just did," I point out. Boy, this waitress is Ah-noying!

Wendy keeps a smile as she practically throws down the check on our table. She walks away, muttering, "This is why I don't have any kids."

I smirk, yet again succeeding in someone hating myself. Miss. Briggs is so easy to make her hate me. She got angry so easily. Mr. Howard is easy too, though it's not as much fun.

I look at Freddie giving me a look.

"Can't you be nicer?" he asks. I shrug.

"I could, but I choose not to," I answer. Freddie rolls his eyes, but I refrain saying anything to him. He just broke up with his girlfriend, the girl of his dreams. Weirdly enough, though, he looks ok. He looks almost happy, in fact. What?

He cannot look happy, or ok. He has to be devastated. His dream girl is not his anymore. He has to be disappointed and upset. He should be walking out; he should be feeling awkward with Carly. But instead, he's chatting with Carly like nothing has ever happened. This was not Freddie; this was not the dork I know and lo-torture. Yeah, torture.

I was NOT going to say lo-lo-love! Or even think it.

Of course, me being my curious self, I have to ask.

"Yo dork, not that I don't mind this, but why are you ok with this? I expected you to run out, crying for your life because your dream girl broke up with you," I ask him. Freddie shrugs.

"I guess being Carly's boyfriend made me realize there's someone else out there for me, not Carly," Freddie answers. I frown. What could that possibly mean? He likes someone else?

Before I can ask, however, Wendy comes back, waiting for the check, clearly not happy.

Freddie, without another word, pulls out a 50 dollar bill and gives it to Wendy.

"Keep the change," Freddie says. Wendy looks relieved as she takes the check.

"Thank you for coming. Please come again, and next time, without her," Wendy says, pointing at me. She turns away and I glare. Without another word, I grab Freddie's bag (him complaining), take out a piece of paper and pen. I scribble something on it, and take out a piece of gum, chewing it for a minute before sticking it on the back of the paper. Getting up, I walk over to Wendy and pat her on the back.

"I am so sorry Wendy. No hard feelings, right?" I ask. She looks suspicious but shakes her head.

"I guess not," she says cautiously. I smile and just walk away, finding the stunned faces of Carly and Freddie. Carly nearly burst into laughter when she saw what was written.

_**I'm single and hate children.**_

* * *

"That was great!" Carly says as we open the Shay's apartment door, collapsing on the couch with laughter. Freddie grins.

"I wonder what she'll say when she finds out there's that note on her back attached with gum!" Freddie wonders.

"She's probably be like," I start before I put on a perky voice, "Oh no, there's a note stuck to my back attached by gum! Why does the note have to be true?! Why? That rotten blonde girl, why does she have to be so exact with knowledge?" Freddie and Carly laughs.

"That's great! But that still doesn't get you off the hook Sam!" Carly says. I frown, as does Freddie. I thought we dealt with all of this! I thought I WAS off the hook!

"What do you mean?" I ask. Carly smiles, a little too evilly in my liking, and it creeps me out. I've never seen Carly look so evil before. I guess Freddie hasn't either, because he looks a little scared. Ha-ha Fredward!

"Well, I want to know the REAL reason why you didn't want Freddie and me to date," Carly declares. I frown, though nervous. I don't KNOW the real reason why!

"I already told you Carly," I say. Carly shakes her head.

"That might be part of the reason, but I want the main reason, the real reason, and I want it now," Carly says, crossing her arms and looking at me. I sigh. There's no fooling Carly, no way at all. She knows. But how can she know when I don't even know? Well, that's Carly for you.

"Ok, fine. There is a real reason, a major reason behind my behavior. But to be honest, I don't know what it is! I mean, I can sense there is something, but I can't access it! I don't know!" I admit. Wow, that sounds totally stupid, I think.

I guess Freddie thinks so too, because he's chuckling. I glare the best I can.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Because, that makes absolutely no sense! It's like, an oxymoron," Freddie answers.

"You're an oxymoron," I retort back.

"I cannot be an oxymoron! Do you even know what it is?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, I know you're one right now," I snap. Freddie tries to say something but Carly blows a bullhorn. We cover our ears.

"Must you do that?" I ask grumpily. I get up and grab some ham from Carly's fridge.

"Yes. Now stop trying to change the subject! I think I know why you were trying to break Freddie and me up," Carly says. I frown, as does Freddie. I start eating my ham.

"Why?" he asks. I roll my eyes. Let's see what she comes up with. Whatever it is, I doubt it's true. Though how would I know, when I don't even know myself.

Carly smiles proudly, as if she just won an Oscar.

"You tried to break me and Freddie up because you were jealous, insanely jealous! You didn't want to wait after our first date because you can't stand watching me and Freddie together for one more minute!" Carly says, proudly. I roll my eyes, laughing. Even Freddie starts to laugh.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" I ask, laughing. Freddie shrugs.

"Because you don't have a boyfriend?" he suggests. I roll my eyes as I punch his arm.

"Ow!" he yelps. Carly sighs.

"Nope. Not because of that, though that's partly the reason," Carly says.

"Ok, I'm so confused. Enlighten me Carly, tell me why I'm jealous," I say, laughing slightly. Carly smiles as she stands proudly. I put a piece of ham in my mouth. This should be good, I think.

"You're jealous because Freddie here isn't your boyfriend," Carly says proudly. At that, I start choking on my ham, as Freddie gapes, surprised. Carly pounds on my back until the ham flies out of my mouth, landing on the ground.

Me and Freddie? Haha! I can't help but laugh in my mind. But the laughter stops as I think about it logically. It DOES make sense, somewhat.

I mean, I could have waited instead of trying to break them apart right away. And I do always make fun of him, and stuff, and apparently, that's a sign for a girl liking a boy, or a boy liking a girl. And we do make a good team when we work together, and we are still friends. And it would explain the feelings I have been getting recently. And the way my heart flutters when he smiles, a grin I get when he enters a room, the angry vibes I've had for Carly this week, the way his eyes shine…

Oh no! I like Freddie! This is SO not good! I can't like Freddie. I mean- he's Freddie! He's a total dork! I can't believe Carly's right. I cannot let her be right, as usual. Denial is a very good stage.

So, of course, I deny it.

I start to laugh. "Me, like Freddie? Good one Carls! But I do NOT like Freddork!" I exclaim. Freddie still looks shocked, but a little relieved.

"Oh, yes you do Sam. Just admit it, you've fallen for our tech producer!" Carly says.

"Oh, did we get a new techie?" I ask, in mock shock.

"Oh, just admit it Sam," Carly says.

"I can't admit something that's not true."

"You like Freddie, just say it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"FINE, I LIKE HIM! HAPPY?!" I finally scream, without even thinking. My mouth hangs open in shock as I realize what I just said. I didn't mean too! Carly tricked it out of me! I was going to be happy keeping silent! No!

Freddie looks totally shocked. Heck, even Carly looks stunned. I guess she didn't think I'd actually admit it. Granted, I didn't think I'd actually admit it either.

As our awkward silence progresses, Spencer walks in, holding some tool.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! How was the…date?" Spencer asks as he looks at all of us, in shocks. Suddenly Spencer looks very awkward.

"Ok, I see that it didn't go so well. So, I'm going to….go…yeah," Spencer says, slowly backing up before running into his room. Smart guy.

Finally, we all unfreeze. Freddie and I gape at each other, as Carly clears her throat nervously.

"Um, well, I didn't expect that to happen. I'm going to help Spencer with his…sculpture. I'll be back. COMING SPENCER!" Carly says, and in a flash, she's gone, leaving me to clean this mess up.

Stupid mouth. Why did it have to blurt it out? I could have been happily and blissfully lying to Carly and Freddie, and we could have been drinking smoothies now, laughing about the stupid waitress from tonight! I could have been teasing Freddie on his shoes (though they were different from those sneakers he usually wore). I could be secretly staring at Freddie, figuring out my feelings for him without any questioning or shock, with time to do so.

But no, I have to sort out my feelings now as Freddie and I stand alone in the Shay's living room, shock on both our faces. Why?

This is one of those rare times in which I want to murder Carly. Stupid Carly, her and her big mouth, her smart intellectual brain, her knack for tricking people! I had to fall for it!

I blink as I stare at Freddie. He is definitely more shocked than I am, but I can tell he's thinking. He looks so cute when he's deep in thought. No, Sam, stop thinking these thoughts, I scold myself. Ah, what's the use? I've already fallen for Freddie, and I know it! I can't do anything about it! I certainly cannot fall out of love with him like that!

Grr, me and my stupid feelings. I really want to know how and why I could fall in love with a dork! And not just any dork, my best friend, Freddie!

Well, I know I can't changed what has already been done, so I force myself to speak.

"Um, Freddie?" I ask quietly. He doesn't answer, but he blinks and looks at me, as if I have grown a second head. It's kind of awkward, but I force myself to speak. It was now or never. Better to confront the problem as quickly as possible than avoiding it.

"Ok, Fredward, I'll just talk since you're just getting over the shock. Listen, I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did, but not right now. I mean, I'm not even sure of my feelings quite yet! I was telling the truth when I said I didn't know the real reason. Once Carly suggested it, it all became clear. You're still a dork, Freddie, don't get me wrong. But I cannot believe I may have fallen for you! I don't know, my mind is racing too much to process this all. But in a way it makes sense. And I would appreciate it if you don't make fun of me for possibly liking you. Because, to be frank, if you do, I'll-" I start. But before I can finish my sentence, and before I realize what's happen, I feel a pair of lips on mine.

OH MY GOD! FREDWARD BENSON IS KISSING ME! My mind shouts at me, but I'm too shocked to respond. I cannot believe the dork's kissing me!

Weirdly enough, I'm not pushing him off. Actually, I kinda like it.

After a few seconds, I allow my mind and heart to take over, and I start to kiss me back. I guess he's as shocked as I am, but I guess we both like this. It just feels so right. Freddie has captured my heart.

After a few seconds, I pull away from him.

"Y-You like me too? Or are you just toying with my heart?" I ask. Freddie smiles, as I melt.

"Of course I like you, and I would never toy with your heart. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be stand here, my hands on yours, kissing you passionately," Freddie answers simply. I look down to see, indeed, our hands are intertwined. I blush, which is weird, because Samantha Puckett does NOT blush.

"B-But what about the whole thing about best friends dating and leaving the other friend isolated?" I ask, referring to what Carly had said earlier. Freddie smiles.

"That won't happen. We're not an ordinary couple, you know. And we'd never leave Carly isolated. We'll still all be friends, and act normal, we'll just be a little nicer to each other," Freddie answers. I smirk.

"Well, that's good. Because, honestly, Freddork, you kiss like a dork," I say, Freddie mock gasps.

"Hey! How would you know how a dork kisses?" he asks. I smile.

"I don't. Let's kiss again to see," I flirt. He smiles as our lips touch once more.

"So, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Freddie asks as we break apart. I think about it.

"I guess we are," I say. Freddie nods.

"Good," he says. With that, I squeeze his hand and we sit on the couch, cuddling up to each other as Freddie flicks on the TV.

"Oh, Clara 302 is on!" I shriek excitedly. As I lay my head down on my boyfriend's shoulder (boyfriend! I'll never get used to that), I smile. Life couldn't be any more perfect. I should be thankful that I followed Freddie and Carly. And I guess I should thank Carly for bringing us together, in her own way.

By the way, where is Carly?

* * *

Watching from behind the wall, Carly and Spencer watch.

"Aren't they cute? I knew they'd get together eventually," Carly says. Spencer sighs as he gets out twenty dollars and hands it to Carly, who smirks and puts it in her pocket.

"You win," Spencer says. Carly smiles as she hugs her brother and go to join Freddie and I on the couch.

**So, what do you think? Longer than I expected, but I think I did well! Review if you liked it! I don't know how many reviews I'll get, but I hope it's at least 1.**

**I watched iGo To Japan a few days ago, and adored the Seddie moments. Even the Creddie moments I kinda liked, though I'm not a Creddie fan. Spencer was hilarious in this! I feel sorry for Freddie when he got the black eye, but when he saved the day and got iCarly the trophy, I was so happy! Go Freddie! And the major Seddie moments at the end were uber cute!**

**I'll stop ranting and say, today's my birthday! Woot! I thought I'd finish it for you guys in time of my birthday! And I did! So, yeah! I think I did well on this! Yay! **

**So, review and tell me what you thought. BTW, the end there, Carly and Spencer were betting on how long it would take for Sam and Freddie to get together.**

**Did I hit all the character's personalities? I must admit I was a little sloppy near the end with the personalities, but other than that, was it good? Review if you liked it! And thanks! Maybe in the future, I'll put more iCarly stories and oneshots, if you liked it!**


End file.
